Ausencias Suficientes
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: El Santo de la Esperanza que es capaz de inspirarla desde siempre, una esperanza que puede convertirse en algo más.


Pollux Dioscuros presenta:**  
**Ausencias Suficientes.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación tan pronto como estuvo preparada para iniciar sus tareas aquella mañana. No había podido dormir bien, sabiendo que él se había ido. En cuanto ambos se dijeron adiós la noche anterior, ella supo también perfectamente que fue la despedida y el punto final a un romance que, en realidad, nunca nació.

Recorrió con las puntas de sus dedos la superficie de la cama, perfectamente bien tendida. De hecho, la habitación permanecía en un relativo orden contrario a lo que nadie pudiera esperar de su ocupante. Mucho más disciplinado y mucho más ordenado de lo que cualquiera pudiera conceder al joven de personalidad impetuosa que ocupaba aquel cuarto.

Ella sonrió, recordando el día en que se conocieron. Era muy pequeña entonces, había perdido a sus padres recientemente. Un misterioso accidente en la carretera que acabó con las vidas de sus padres, quienes, a su vez, no tenían más parientes a los cuáles acudir en búsqueda de auxilio. De pronto, se encontró sola, envuelta en un cúmulo de procedimientos legales que terminaron asignándola a aquel Orfanato.

Ingresó con paso inseguro a aquel sitio, sintiendo el vacío que se producía en su pequeño estómago al saber que, a partir de aquel día, ella viviría ahí, sola, aunque estuviera rodeada de gente, siempre esperando a que alguien la quisiera como una hija. Mientras las autoridades que la llevaban para dejarla ahí de manera definitiva concluían los papeleos legales con los responsables de la institución, ella se aventuró a salir y recorrer uno de los tantos pasillos amplios de aquel edificio. Pudo observar, a lo largo del pasillo que tomara, un ventanal demasiado alto para que ella lo alcanzara, y de hecho, prácticamente demasiado alto para cualquier adulto. La blancura de las paredes contrastaba con el gris impoluto del piso; a la derecha pudo observar varias puertas abiertas, espaciadas unas entre otras. Mientras continuaba explorando, se detuvo de golpe cuando, más adelante, de una de aquellas puertas, observó que un niño se escabullía con sigilo fuera de una habitación, sosteniendo un par de manzanas entre sus manos. Una vez cumplido su objetivo de salir de ahí sin ser descubierto, y tras guardarse las frutas bajo la camisa, se dio la media vuelta para comenzar su escape corriendo, pero detuvo su carrera al encontrarse con ella, ahí, sola a la mitad del pasillo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó el niño extrañado al encontrarla. Por supuesto que no la conocía, ella recién llegaba ahí.

Ella se limitó a guardar silencio, mientras lo seguía viendo. En cierta forma, desde que sus papás fallecieran, nadie en realidad le había hablado _a ella_. Todos hacían únicamente preguntas genéricas como la que recién este rapaz había pronunciado. No sentía ninguna necesidad de responder a esa clase de cuestiones.

"¿Vas a vivir aquí?" Continuó el pequeño con otra pregunta ante el silencio de la niña, quien, incómoda, volvió la vista finalmente. El niño comprendió que estaba molestando. "Bueno, pues ya me voy, adiós." Dijo él reiniciando su camino. Al dar un par de pasos, y caminar junto a la desconocida, el estómago de ella emitió un sonido que descubrió su falta de comida, lo que lo hizo detenerse con cara de sorpresa. "¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó impertinente, comenzando a reírse.

Esa burla fue el detonante que llevó a la pequeña de cabello negro a sonrojarse, y en silencio, llevarse las manos a su rostro para cubrir sus ojos y comenzar a llorar, mientras que el insolente inquisidor comenzaba a carcajearse sonoramente, aumentando la vergüenza de ella. Pero no sollozó, todo su llanto fue en silencio, sintiendo lástima de ella misma, controlando la desesperación de sentirse desvalida, deseando, aún tan pequeña, haber muerto junto con sus padres y no tener que vivir con miedo. Cuando se dio cuenta, sentía que una mano la tocaba gentilmente el hombro, lo que la hizo reaccionar deteniendo su llanto. Poco a poco retiró sus palmas del rostro y descubrió que aquel niño la observaba con una expresión de confusión, y tal vez, hasta con algo de pena.

"Perdóname." Fueron las palabras de él. "Lamento que estés aquí." Le dijo él finalmente. La niña abrió sus ojos negros asombrada ante el cambio abrupto de actitud del otro. "¡Toma!" El niño tomó una de las manos de ella con su mano derecha y sosteniéndola con firmeza, llevó la izquierda debajo de su camisa maniobrando. Finalmente extrajo una de las dos manzanas que momentos antes hubiera guardado. La niña miró al pequeño siendo ahora ella la confundida. Él le sonrió de vuelta ampliamente, mostrando la lengua y guiñándole un ojo pícaramente. El gesto en total logró lo imposible en ella: arrebatarle una sonrisa por vez primera desde el accidente.

Abstraídos ambos en su encuentro, no se percataron en una niña, algo mayor a ambos, que se aproximaba por el pasillo y se detenía detrás de él, al tiempo que reveló el nombre del niño a ella.

"¡Seiya! ¿Dónde te habías metido?" Preguntó la chica de cabello castaño y que guardaba con el pequeño un aire muy familiar.

"¡Ya iba para allá!" Respondió con rapidez el infante. "¡Ella es mi hermana mayor, Seika!" Agregó protocolariamente, mientras que la pequeña niña se inclinó saludando a la mayor.

"Miho." Correspondió ella educadamente.

"Miho-chan, veo que ya te has hecho amiga de mi hermano." Dijo Seika con un tono de voz cálido que parecía reconfortarla. "Considérame a mí también una amiga." Le sonrió antes de decirle. "Cuando quieras puedes vernos, siempre."

"Sí." Respondió ella a la niña mayor escuetamente.

"Bien, Seiya, vámonos ya. ¡El maestro reportó que no regresaste a tiempo del receso y está muy molesto! Creo que te va a tocar castigo sacudiendo borradores." Advirtió la hermana mayor mientras tomaba a su hermano y se lo llevaba, empujándolo de manera firme, con un gesto que recordó a la recién llegada al Orfanato Estrella, la manera en como su madre la llevaba a comer o a la ducha cuando ella no lo deseaba.

La niña observó cómo ambas figuras se alejaban. Seiya miraba a su hermana con atención y fingiendo pena, Miho supo esto, cuando en un momento, él miró hacia atrás y volvió a guiñar un ojo en dirección a ella.

"¡En aquel momento cómo deseaba que no te fueras, Seiya! ¡Que te quedaras ahí conmigo siempre!" Pensó Miho, quien se había sentado en la cama del joven. "Pero siempre has estado llamado a algo más grande de lo que cualquier otro niño en el orfanato hemos podido imaginar." Se puso de pie y caminó con tranquilidad afuera de la habitación. Se asomó una última vez antes de salir completamente. "Te amo tanto que soy capaz de vivir únicamente con los recuerdos que me has regalado."

Cerró la puerta cuando el sol señalaba el medio día.

_"(…) Y al pensar, tal vez sentía, quizás insuficiente, inicio de un canto, que pensar es acto de movilizar ausencias."- Fragmento de "Y si pensar fuera suficiente" de Carmen Naranjo._

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad intelectual y comercial de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation (y ya no sé qué otros tenedores de derechos haya, la verdad), pero no obtengo beneficio comercial con este trabajo que es, únicamente, una historia hecha por un fan.


End file.
